The present invention relates to a conductive polyester-based alloy sheet having three layers laminated together co-extrusion, which has a surface resistance of not more than 10.sup.8 ohms, and is useful for the packaging of IC products and parts.
Recently, the package material for IC products, parts and the like has been demanded to have conductivity. Accordingly, a conductive polyester-based alloy sheet which not only has the toughness of a polyester resin but also has the heat resistance of an ABS-type or PS-type resin is now developed and provided.